


Droid (#4)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, hux hates his husband lmao, implied droid death (RIP KJ-01), kylo gives the worst anniversary gifts lmao, sex bot???kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #4/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.The droid Kylo gave Hux as an anniversary gift starts acting strange after Kylo has been gone for ten days. Hux is mortified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'oblio why does kylo text terribly' because hes excited and when ur excited u text terribly  
> post where segments are from: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"

**Droid**

"Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?" The little droid Kylo had given him as an anniversary gift asked tentatively. 

Hux eyed it suspiciously. It had been trying to offer remedies for his stress when it overheard him complaining to Millicent about the awful day at work he'd had when he walked into his quarters. It had started out with simple requests, offering to dim the lights, make tea, do some of his work for him, pour him some brandy. Then it had begun offering not so simple things. Like telling him to lay down so it could 'tuck him in', suggesting he take a sonic shower, do aerobics, and now, offering to give him a massage, it's voice becoming less and less like a droid's default 'happy setting'.

The droid's hands were claws, so even if it hadn't been acting so strangely, he still would have doubts. Strong ones.

"No thank you, KJ-01, I don't want one. I'd like to just work, that's all."

"Masturbation is also a good reliever of stress. If you'd like... I could assist you." The droid placed its hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly after its slightly flirtatious suggestion.

Hux snapped up, "KJ-01 please go shut yourself off in your charging port."

"Of course, sir!" The droid's normal cheery tone of voice was back and it zoomed off to obey him. Hux waited until the droid was completely powered down and hooked up before running a hand through his hair.

 _What the kriff was that? What kind of droid did Kylo buy him? How the hell did he alter its original programming?!_ The droid had never acted that way before! It always kept its distance and acted like a small personal assistant unit, not like- _like Kylo._ Hux scowled as he realized that the droid was acting just like Kylo did whenever he came back stressed. Kylo would offer more and more drastic things until Hux finally gave in.

He briefly wondered if somehow Kylo was controlling the droid's actions, but the Knight was off on a mission, and had been gone for 10 days.

No, Kylo had mentioned being good at tinkering with droids, he must have added something to the droid's programming. He thought back to when Kylo had originally given him the droid. 'It's a little friend for you to help you out! KJ-01 will keep you company if you get lonely and miss me while I'm off on a mission, I programmed them to.' were Kylo's exact words before he powered the droid on.

So it was designed to keep him _company_ if it thought he missed Kylo. His frown deepened. He'd immediately responded that he never missed Kylo. Even if he secretly did, he would never outwardly show it. And if he somehow did show it, he wasn't going to try and feel better by jacking off with a droid! The nerve of his husband to presume he would and give him such a thing!

He grabbed his comm and sent Kylo a quick e-mail saying ' _Your droid is acting like you! How dare you program it to do such a thing, I want you to rectify this as soon as you return to the ship! -A. Hux_ '

A few minutes later Kylo sent his response. ' _so the ten-days-without-me feature started??? isnt it great?_ '

Bristling at the implied notion that he would be so desperate for his husband after only ten days that he'd resort to a droid, Hux sent another message immediately. ' _I won't stand for this. KJ-01 suggested that it help me masturbate! -A. Hux_

-

In another part of the galaxy, Kylo Ren choked on a ration bar as he read his husband's message, and one of his Knights had to pat his back.

-

Hux kept KJ-01 turned off for the remaining two weeks that Kylo was gone. When he was alerted that Kylo's shuttle was docking, he grabbed the powered off droid, and stomped down to the hanger. As the ramp of the shuttle descended, Kylo was greeted by the sight of his scowling husband. Hux thrusted the droid at him as soon as he was close.

"Delete the ten-day program immediately!"

"Fine..."

"Whatever possessed you to give me such an awful thing?!" He'd never imagined Hux would be so angry about the program. "The nerve of you to give me a droid that's just as perverted as you are!"

"I- uhh... Didn't know it would go that far." Kylo said lamely.

"You bloody programmed it!" Hux's face was red, his voice loud.

"You didn't... actually have sex with KJ, did you?" He'd been worried about that for the past two weeks. That he'd come back to his husband and find he had been replaced by the very own droid he had created.

"No! Of course not!" Kylo let out a breath of relief. Hux still loved him- well, he hadn't been replaced, at least. "What does this damn machine's name even mean anyways?"

"Kylo Junior the First..." Kylo mumbled. Hux heard him anyways.

He gave the droid a look of disgust, and then gave the same look to Kylo. "I'm putting this in the incinerator."

"I'll reprogram it!"

"I never want it in my room again."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
